The Collection
by kalajmic
Summary: This is a collection of one-two shots I've written about Dr. Spencer Reid, never been developed passed the one little idea. Rating may change.


Shelly were still in shock. Her mind was racing with what had just happened.

 _Shelly and the team were in Maine for a case and they finally got a lead after four days of non-stop digging. The suspects house was dead smack in the middle of the woods, the thickness of the trees making it hard for the team, who didn't know their way around, to keep track of everyone._

 _Shelly and Reid were ordered to go around back and to keep close. The profile said that the unsub was a white male in his 20′s, very strong. All of his victims were small, the same size as her, meaning she had to be extra careful incase she was the one to find him._

 _Looking behind herself, Reid was still there, the light from his flashlight was shining in her face, blinding you for a second. As Shelly turned around, she heard Spencer shout her name. In front of her was the unsub, pointing a gun in her direction, looking cocky._

 _"Hello, agents. I guess the F.B.I. really is smart enough to figure things out. It did take you long enough though…"  
_

 _"John…You do not have to do this…Just put the gun down." Spencer's voice came from behind Shelly, not surprising John the slightest.  
_

 _"Oh, hello Dr. Reid. Here to protect your girlfriend I see? I bet it was you, who saw it first. To see that all of my poor little vics look exactly like your girl…You know, in prison, they treat cop killers like kings. And if I kill two cops, especially two F.B.I agents…well let's say prison will be cake." John was taunting you, trying to test you, to see how far he can go before someone pulled a trigger. "You know what…let's get this over with. I'm done playing with you."_

 _Before she knew it, Spencer was in front of Shelly, on the ground. Before she could react, Morgan was circling around and saw Reid on the ground bleeding uncontrollably. Morgan shot down the unsub, shouting into his built in walkie talkie that there was an agent down._

 _"Spencer? Oh, god, Spence!" Shelly yelled, dropping to her knees and in the process taking off her jacket to apply pressure on Reid's lower stomach. The unsub managed to shoot him in the stomach just below where the bullet proof vest ended. "Spence, don't close your eyes, stay with me, baby. Come on, squeeze my hand, baby."  
_

 _Holding his hand, she felt a squeeze, Spencer was starting to cough. "I-if I do-on't make…it…" he started, sucking in a huge breath._

 _"No, baby, you are! You are going to make it. Save your breath sweet pea, don't say silly stuff, okay?" Shelly let one hand brush away a few locks of hair that fell on his beautiful face which was now paling due to blood loss.  
_

 _Shelly heard Morgan yelling about the metics as the tears that were threatening to fall just a few moments ago brimmed over and swam down her face. She began to sob as the metics showed up, pulling Reid on a gurney, making him groan._

 _"Ma'm. I'm going to need you to remove your hand now, please." Nodding, Shelly helplessly stood up and stumbled behind them as they loaded Spencer into the ambulance. She felt two strong arms pull her away and into an SUV. She were shaking the whole ride to the hospital, Morgan whispering that it would be okay as the team drove without a sound._

* * *

At the hospital, the team sat in the waiting room for Spencer to get out of surgery. Shelly were still covered in his blood, but she didn't care, maybe she didn't even notice, she just wanted to see him. She had been sitting for three hours, and not one word was being uttered about his condition.

"Dr. Reid?"

They all stood, waiting to hear how he was. "Dr. Reid did very well, it was a bit touch and go for a while, we almost lost him but we managed to remove all bits of bullets on his body, he is a very lucky young man; one inch to the left and the bullet would have hit his spine. He's awake and asking for a Miss. Shelly Lowe."

Nodding, she wiped your hands on her shirt, then realizing that it was all bloody.

"Here sweetness." Garcia pulled out an extra sweater out of her bag, letting her put it on and ripping the dirty shirt out from underneath it.

Practically running down the corridor, Shelly was anxious to see him. The tears were still running down her cheeks as she entered his room, looking at his already thin body and pale skin against the poor lights and ghost white bed sheets.

"Hey…" walking over to him, she pushed up the sleeves of the pink glittery sweater she had on. Not only was it obnoxious, but three sizes too big, but it was comfortable and clean.

Looking over at her, he smiled. "Hey, Shel…"

"You know, that was pretty stupid of you…" She said, a fresh batch of tears falling down your cheeks. She stood there, sniffling and wiping her face off, feeling pathetic.

"I couldn't let him shoot you…" His voice broke, making her want to cry even more, but instead, Shelly climbed into his bed with him and laid on his right side, where he wasn't shot.

"Don't ever do that again, okay?" She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, their faces two inches away. Nodding, Spencer's arms wrapped around her waist and kissed her. In between kisses, Spencer was smiling, saying he was sorry, his hands pulling her closer to him, making her smile in return. They were crying and smiling, her tears mixed with their kisses but she and Spencer didn't mind. All she cared about was being able to hold him for one more day…


End file.
